A Story Untold (The Demon Hunter and The Android)
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: There is a story, that is untold about an android and a demon huntress. The demon huntress's name is Cynder and the android's name is Zane. Welcome to the story that may very well rock Ninjago to it's core. The demon hunter must keep her old master Fang from getting released. Zane was accidently brought into this, but is more than willing to help the huntress in her battles.


**Spoilers: Read at your own risk (The spoilers aren't for the show, I'll explain in the author's note)**

"The demon hunter and the android, such an untold tale. Mainly because it is of another dimension, it might not have happened here, but the story is a popular one. Though most don't know that this story took place in an alternate dimension, I do know." The Narrator smiled at the children. Her eye glistened lightly.

"It doesn't sound popular, I've never heard of it." Chirped one of the students.

"Kids, don't be rude, this author took time out of her day to read the story to you all." Kai placed his hands to his hips before continuing "Please continue."

"How about I just start the story?" The lady smiled.

"It was a normal spring day, the rain was pouring down on any one who dared walked the streets…"

The rain poured down on a girl who was running for her life, her tattered and torn sneakers splashed water as she ran.

"Please someone help…" She whispered beneath her breath. Out of no where a man in white appeared, and she smashed into him. The two toppled over, with the girl on top.

"I am so sorry!" She yelped and got up, offering him her hand. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him on to his feet.

"I am sorry as well, I was not watching where I was going." He apologized. The girl's head whipped around.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked.

"Cynder...My name is Cynder." She panted.

"Hello Ms. Cynder, my name is Zane." He offered out his hand.

"By the way, yes I'm fine. I've just been running for a while." Cynder grabbed his hand with her cloth covered hand.

"You are wearing gloves, why?" Zane tilted his head.

"It's actually a gauntlet…And It's just hiding a scar, that's all. I need to go...I'll see you around maybe?" Cynder took a deep breath before looking around again.

"Why must you leave so soon?" Zane asked, releasing her hand.

"I'm being chased...But I don't see the person who was chasing me…" Cynder's chest heaved from panic.

"Who was chasing you?" Zane was concerned, thinking that it could possibly be a serpentine.

"A minion of someone I know...I need to go before he catches up, see you around Zane!" Cynder ran off, waving good bye.

"That was odd…" Zane muttered as he walked off.

Cynder slowed her pace once she realized no one was following her.

"Where'd he go?" She panted.

"Where did who go?" A man chuckled. Cynder jumped and whipped around, her eye widened in shock.

"You stupid little bitch, I took advantage of you stopping to talk, I got ahead of you. You're such a fool for betraying Fang!" The demon slammed Cynder into the wall.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." He smirked. Cynder's breathing became more panicked, her eye whipped around for a way out.

"No way out, you little slut." The demon had a firm grip on her left and right arm. He made sure she wasn't able to move.

"I'm screwed…" She whispered.

"Hiya!" Someone shouted as they kicked the demon in the face.

"You! Did you follow me or something!?" Cynder yelled.

"I thought you were acting strange, ma'am. So yes I did follow you." Zane said, smiling. Cynder bit her lip.

"You know what, thank you but we need to get out of here." She grabbed his hand and started running.

"That will only keep him down for a little bit! We need to get somewhere safe!" Cynder said.

"I know a good place, but I would like if you explained what you mean." Zane said, as he ran by her.

"I'll explain once we're safe!" Cynder yelped, noticing how the demon was standing up.

"Follow me! I know a good place!" Zane ran began to pull her along.

Cynder rubbed her head with a towel as she panted.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there." Cynder said.

"It is simply my job, now would you mind explaining what's going on?" Zane asked, sitting across her at the table.

"Yeah, sure. My name is Cynder Shade, and I'm a demon huntress." Cynder ran her right hand through her auburn hair.

"But demons do not exist." Zane said.

"They do, actually. I know because I've worked for one and am currently working for another one." Cynder placed her hand to her eye patch. She lifted it, to show an all white eye.

"That proves nothing…" Zane tilted his head, confused.

"Oh right...It's not night time yet…" Cynder sighed and covered her eye again.

"How about I make us some tea and you can tell me why you say demons exist?" Zane smiled gently.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Cynder smiled a little. Zane gently nodded his head and walked off.

"So you are telling me that you killed people?!" Zane yelped.

"That's the only thing that stuck out to you!?" Cynder yelped, covering her face.

"Alright, yes, I did kill people for a while...Then I made a deal with a demon named Fang and I started killing the demons I was assigned to kill. After I trapped Fang, for personal reason, I started going after his minions to insure that Fang never gets released again. Fang's minions are supposed to cause chaos and war, and they have to find these weird...Keys to release him. I'm trying to right my wrongs, okay?" Cynder rubbed her temples.

"Okay...So if I am understanding you correctly, you kill demons to stop war and chaos?" Zane said, confused.

"Sure, that's good enough..." Cynder sighed, taking a sip of tea.

"Might I ask where you stay well you do this?" Zane took a sip of tea.

"Nowhere, I have to constantly move, so I don't have a home. I only eat what I can find, and I only sleep when I can find a safe spot to hide." Cynder rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away.

"That...Does not sound like a fun life to live…" Zan stared at his tea as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"It's not, but it's my life...And I wouldn't trade it for any other life." Cynder muttered, still not looking at him.

"Why would you not trade it for another life?" Zane looked up.

"Because, I'm used to this life, and I love it. You ever feel blood dripping from your arm as you rip someone's arm off? It's the best feeling in the world." Cynder had a look of ecstasy on her face. Zane, on the other hand, was very disturbed.

"So you get off by killing others?" Zane carefully asked.

"I suppose I do, but I can't really help it. I don't know any other life other than one of abuse and bullying." Cynder said, crossing her arms.

"So...How did your eye get like that?" Zane asked, looking away.

"Ah...Well it was burned by a hot piece of coal...And my arm got acid spilled on it.." Cynder sighed as she stared out the large window.

"How'd it happen, might I ask?" Zane looked at her.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it…" Cynder rubbed her right arm with her left hand.

"Can you see out of your eye or use your arm?" Zane asked, curiously.

"I can see a little bit out of my eye...And I can barely move my arm, it hurts to move in fact...But that's only during the day. At night, no, I can see perfectly and my arm is better than ever at night." Cynder smiled gently as she looked Zane in the eyes.

"I am confused, how is that possible?" Zane's curiosity was growing.

"Because, the deal I made with Fang...They're demonic at night, but during the day, they look like the scars they should have been...But I have to cover them during the day or the sun will burn them." Cynder drank more of the tea.

"Would you like something to eat?" Zane suddenly asked.

"Uh...Why?" Cynder asked, confused.

"I do not like how skinny you look." Zane said.

"I know, I look like a freaking twig." Cynder chuckled.

"So would you like something to eat?" Zane smiled kindly.

"Sure, why not." Cynder smiled gently. Zane got up and left the room.

"This is so weird, why is he being nice to me?" Cynder covered her face.

"It's only leftovers from last night, but I do hope you enjoy it." Zane placed the plate of food in front of Cynder.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Cynder looked at him.

"From the sounds of it, you've had a rough time in life. My purpose is to help those who cannot help themselves, so I am helping you." Zane smiled warmly.

"But I can help myself...And that's a very weird goal to have in life." Cynder stared at him.

"It is not a goal, it is what I am programed to do. I have to help people...I love to help others. Sure you can help yourself in certain ways, but you are malnourished...And it is unhealthy, so I feel compelled to help you." Zane said, sitting back down in his chair.

"Programmed?" Cynder said, confused.

"I am not human, I am an nindroid...Er I am an android." Zane rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cool." Cynder looked down at the plate of food. She gently picked up the fork and took a bite.

"I did not actually expect you to know how to use silverware." Zane chuckled. Cynder laughed,

"You have a good reason not to, but Fang taught me how to...He kept saying I was uncouth because I only knew how to eat with my fingers...But that was well I was when I was still learning how to use my demonic arm and eye that I got to stay at Fang's home...After that it was back to killing." Cynder said, taking another small bite.

"If you do not like it, that's fine." Zane said.

"Um, no it's just my palate isn't used to something this fancy." Cynder rubbed the back of her neck, looking away. Zane's eye burrows furled,

"It is not fancy at all…" Zane muttered, flustered.

"It is for me...I'm used to eating rats, squirrels, mice and what ever else I can get my hands on...Every once in a while I'll find something good on the ground or in the garbage." Cynder shrugged.

"You have a very unhealthy diet…" Zane frowned.

"I know but, it's not like I can have a healthy diet with my life style." Cynder sighed softly.

"That's true…" Zane looked away as he rubbed his arm.

"Anyways, thanks. I really appreciate being able to sit and relax." Cynder smiled and continued to eat.

"It's not a problem, I enjoy the company of someone new while my friends are out. Besides I always love a good story." Zane smiled as he grabbed his cup of tea.

"I normally hate meeting new people, but for some reason, I didn't hate meeting you." Cynder softly chuckled.

"Maybe it is because you had the feeling I would help you?" Zane tilted his head.

"Who knows, that could be it for all I know." Cynder chuckled.

"Anyways, my friends will be getting back soon and just to warn you...They are the kind of people to tease." Zane drank more of his tea.

"Ugh, I hate people like that...I should leave then, I can't stand bullies." Cynder started getting up.

"Wait a moment, Ms. Cynder, they shouldn't tease you...It was only a warning. Please at least stay here for the rest of today, I wish to see your demonic eye and arm. But if you wish to leave I will not force you to stay." Zane got up and grabbed her arm.

"Alright, I'll stay...But if they tease me, don't hold me accountable for what I do." Cynder bitterly hissed.

"Understood." Zane nodded and released Cynder's arm. Cynder sat back down and finished what was on the plate.

"Was it good?" Zane asked as he got up.

"Yeah, thank you." Cynder smiled.

"You're welcome, I am glad to be of assistance." Zane smiled and grabbed the plate. Cynder rubbed her eye.

"Would you like me to show you to the guest room?" Zane asked, noticing how she look tired.

"If you wouldn't mind allowing me to get some sleep, then yes please." Cynder nodded. Zane placed the plate down and offer her a hand. Cynder got up and took his hand.

"I would not mind at all." Zane walked with her.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Cynder tiredly asked.

"You look like you may crash into something if I do not." Zane looked at her.

"That sounds like a good excuse…" Cynder mumbled. Zane led her into the guest bedroom.

"Here you are." He smiled and released her hand.

"Thank you again." Cynder walked over to the bed and flopped down on top of it. She fell right asleep. Zane sighed and covered her with a blanket.

"How long have you gone without sleep?" Zane was concerned. He walked over to the door, closing it quietly behind him, before he walked off to go clean up the table.

**Author's note: **

**The spoilers are for my book "The Chronicles of Darkness: Without the Boundaries" this has more of cannon Cynder (cannon meaning since there is an original version of her who is going to be features in said book) instead of the older versions, this is the newest and darkest version.**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask them, I will try to answer them, but I am not giving spoilers to my book.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Suggestions are welcomed. Uh...I am not sure wither or not this will be a pairing story yet, so yeah. Enjoy.**


End file.
